


Peach Pie and Petulance

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 25 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://starcrossedgirl.livejournal.com/profile">starcrossedgirl</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Harry/Luna: humour, friendship, love</i>. Follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/557645">At Home with the Dark Lord</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Peach Pie and Petulance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starcrossedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedgirl/gifts).



> Written on 25 May 2006 in response to [starcrossedgirl](http://starcrossedgirl.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Harry/Luna: humour, friendship, love_. Follows [At Home with the Dark Lord](http://archiveofourown.org/works/557645).

"I love both of you. I value your friendship."

_Oh, good. His sense of humour has returned_.

Luna heard Snape's words in her mind and wondered why Harry did not.

"I want us to be together always."

"I want peach pie," Luna replied.

"Why must you mock me?" Harry asked calmly, as an enormous peach pie appeared over Luna's head.

Snape moved to stand with her.

"Severus, why are you being so difficult?"

"This is all a dream, Harry—the Dark Lord's dream—fight it!"

"Now you're just being insulting!" Harry yelled, storming off.

Snape seized Luna and pulled her out of danger.


End file.
